deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Spyro
Sonic vs Spyro.PNG|DENSTIFY1 S1e1.png|Potato28 Sonic vs spyro.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sonic vs SpyroZ.PNG|ZDogg S Sketch-1541247426550.png|EmperorDedede SonicSpyro.jpg|Jioto576 Sonic-VS-Spyro.jpg|Vrokorta Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spyro the Dragon is a What-if death battle featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name and Spyro the Dragon from the series of the same name. It is first adopted Death Battle By EmperorDedede Description SEGA vs Activision! It's the battle of the hot-headed, speedy, animal protagonists! Will Spyro know the meaning of "spin to win"? Or will Sonic feel the burn? Thumbnails are appreciated Intro (Cue:Invader) Wiz:In the Video Games,they exist all types of heroes,Plumbers,warriors,knights. Boomstick:And the most importants,animales,and this two are one of the mascots of their franchise,like Sonic the Hedgehog,the fastest thing alive! Wiz:And Spyro the Dragon,the powerful purple hero of the Dragon Realm. Boomstick:He's Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who will win... a Death Battle! Sonic (Cue:Green Hill Zone-Sonic The Hedgehog) Boomstick:Long time ago in the Kingdom of Mobius,the evil Dr. Eggman 'Ivo' Robotnik,robotize all the king-''' Wiz:No Canon. 'Boomstick:Ok...The Freedom Fighte-' Wiz:No Canon,again. '''Boomstick:And What is canon?! Wiz:The Dr. 'Ivo' Eggman Robotnik robotize all the world,but when he try to robotize the Green Hill,he was stopped by the Blue Bur. Boomstick:Oh... 'Background' *Name:Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. *Height:3'3 *Weight:35 Kg *Classification:Anthropomorphic Hedgehog. *Freedom Fighter *Age:16 Years. *He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz:Sonic is not like the normal hedgehogs,he has a superhuman physique overall,escecially his best skill...The speed. Boomstick:Because(Singing)He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz:But he was caught by a giant lighting bolt in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Boomstick:He died like a hero Wiz,trying to save an electric Squirrel,because he is to used to save animals that he try to save him meanwhile a giant laser was going in his back. Wiz:Ok,let's continue,Sonic still defeating Eggman during through the years,destroying his robots and defeating planetary threats. Boomstick:The funny thing is that almost all Final Boss are never robots,like this guys. 'Abilities' *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Martial Arts *Blue Tornado *Chaos Control Wiz:Sonic has several techniques that are based in his ability to spin,like the Spin Dash,with this techniques Sonic becomes a Spinball and is throw foward. Boomstick:The Homing Attack,with this,Sonic becomes a Spinball...again but this time he launches to the target that he want to attack,in a Spin Dash attack in the mid-air. Wiz:The Light Speed Dash,with this attack Sonic travels along a trail of rings at speed of light,and without rings,also Sonic can do this ability in Mid-Air. Boomstick:Sonic also know f*cking Martial Arts,and he can dance breakdance to!,wow,this is the best Hedgehog that i've never seen. Wiz:Well,not all the Hedgehogs have Super Speed and know Breakdancing, with The Blue Tornado '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent leaving a blue trail, this trail becomes a Tornado and send the enemies to fly. '''Boomstick: And the Chaos Control, Sonic can only perform this techniques if he is in contact with at least one Chaos Emerald, and with the Chaos Control he can do this: *Teleportation *Time Freezing *Portal Creation Boomstick: Is strange that a little emerald can do that, but i never studied fictional science so meh... 'Power-Ups' *Shields *Wisps *Chaos Emerald *Super Sonic *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic Spyro Pre-fight sketch-1544865780794.png Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Next time Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Activision vs sega themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Dante hotspur Category:EmperorDedede